onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Volume 62
|chapters = 604 - 614 |jname = 魚人島の冒険 |rname = Gyojintō no Bōken |ename = Adventure on Fish-Man Island |page = 216 |date = May 2, 2011One Piece Volume 62: (Japanese) Shueisha - VIZ Media (JP) May 1, 2012 (US) |isbn = (JP) ISBN 978-4-08-870217-9 (US) ISBN 978-1-42-154196-9 }} Volume 62 is titled "Adventure on Fishman Island". Cover and Volume Illustration The colored cover is pink, and the title logo is light blue (fading from white), dark blue, and gray. The author's name is written in dark blue. On the front outside cover, Luffy stands in the center, with his excited gaze directed upward. To Luffy's right, from top to bottom, are Neptune, Chopper, Pappag, and Camie. To his left, from top to bottom, are Megalo, a lovestruck Sanji, and Surume. Above him are the Medaka Mermaid Quintuplets with several colorful fish swimming over them. In the background is Fishman Island, with a rainbow and several mermaids from Mermaid Cafe. Sanji (with Mero's smiling face in the background) and Camie are featured on the spine, and the skull logo on the spine is colored hot pink. For the volume illustration on page 3, Luffy happily poses with a piece of meat in his left hand. Inside Cover *Due to this volume being published right after the Great East Japan Earthquake, there is a hidden alternate front cover for this volume that features an illustration (by the author) of the Straw Hat Pirates sending out words of encouragement to the earthquake victims. Translation Luffy: ''I'M DOING GREAT!!!!'' Usopp, Franky, Sanji, Zoro, Chopper: ''How you're doing isn't important!!'' Nami: ''Now it's our turn to support all of you!!'' Bottom text: Fight! ' ''(Translator's Note: The word "Fight!" means something along the lines of "You can do it!" in Japanese.) Author's Notes |} (Translator's Note: Background text in image says "Great Mother!!!" and in Great Mother's speech bubble, it says "Do your homework!!") Chapters *604. : As the Thousand Sunny descends, Caribou attacks the Straw Hats but ends up facing them alone. After tying him up, the Straw Hats confront a kraken. *605. : Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji battle the kraken and manage to free a shark from it ash the others descend to the Underworld of the Sea. *606. : The Straw Hats navigate the perilous ocean as they are confronted by Vander Decken. However, Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji arrived with the tamed kraken, now called Surume. *607. : The Straw Hats are sent plummeting to Fishman Island 10,000 meters below, where they meet the New Fishman Pirates. *608. : The crew enter Fishman Island but become separated; Luffy, Usopp, Sanji, and Chopper wake up in Camie's apartment and learn about Fishman Island culture while the leader of the New Fishman Pirates orders the Straw Hats captured. *609. : Luffy, Sanji, Usopp, and Chopper navigate Fishman Island and learn more about it, when Sanji's life becomes threatened due to blood loss. *610. : Sanji is saved due to getting a blood transfusion, and the four Straw Hats meet up with Brook. Shyarly, the woman giving them shelter, foresees a man in a straw hat destroying the island. *611. : More New Fishman Pirates are shown as their leader, Hody Jones, declares his vision of fishmen supremacy. King Neptune invites the Straw Hats to his palace. *612. : Caribou is unwittingly freed by some mermaids, and Luffy breaks away at the palace and unexpectedly meets the princess, Shirahoshi. *613. : Luffy saves Shirahoshi and becomes friends with her as the Straw Hats thwart arrest by Neptune's guards. Meanwhile, Hody and Vander Decken form an alliance to take down Neptune. *614. : The Straw Hats subdue Neptune and his guards as they negotiate with the three princes. Meanwhile, Luffy takes Shirahoshi out of her tower as it has been her dream to see the Sea Forest. SBS Notes '''Number of fan-drawn SBS Headers featured: 6 *Oda acknowledges that the cover of Volume 61 is an homage to Volume 1. *Killer eats stick-like foods with his mask on and drinks through a straw. *Haki and Mantra are confirmed to be one and the same. *The inspiration for Gray Terminal was Smokey Mountain in the Philippines. *Shachi and Penguin's names are revealed. *Sakazuki's Devil Fruit is revealed to be the Magu Magu no Mi. *It is confirmed that Akainu gave Luffy the scar on his chest when he punched Luffy and Jinbe. Usopp Gallery Pirates *Located on pages 176, 194 and 212-215. *Total number of submissions featured: 39 (+1 mailing address poster) Grand Prize: Shinozaki, Yuki 篠崎有貴 (Ehime, Japan) Trivia *There is an original illustration of Luffy on page 7 of this volume. *The inside front cover of this volume, along with Volume 15, Volume 19, Volume 38, Volume 52, and Volume 56, is completely different from the outside cover. It features an illustration by the author encouraging victims of the Great Easter Japan Earthquake. * Because the alternate front cover of this volume was taken up by this illustration, the title logo for the series had to be moved to the back alternate cover of this volume; hence making this the first volume to not have the official One Piece logo printed on its alternate front cover. *The easter egg series continues on the alternate back cover of this volume, with an unnamed easteregg and Pandaman being featured. References Site Navigation ca:Volum 62 Category:One Piece Volumes